


The Power of Love

by lenalong02



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalong02/pseuds/lenalong02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace, Clary, Alec, Izzy and Simon are just shadowhunters and Downworlders trying to live their life. But when new faces turn up along the way, will their lives change for better, or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I will make sure to update it as soon as I feel the next chapter is ready! Thanks to iwillalwaysbeashadowhunter on tumblr for the name, and if anyone wants to come and talk to me on tumblr, it's aleclightwoodfan ☺️

'Are you freaking kidding me?' Jace said.  
'Oh for gods sake! I'm sick of this shit!' Alec replied.  
'Right you two, what's going on?'  
' What has annoyed you so much?' Clary and Izzy laughed simultaneously.  
'There's been the same type of demon in the exact same place for three bloody weeks now!'  
'We go and fight it, and then another one freaking pops up in the exact same place the next day! I mean I get that as a shadowhunter, killing demons is in the job description, but this is taking the piss! Me and Jace have killed this demon so many times! You and Izzy can go and fix this one.'  
'Ugh. Fine. Come on Izzy, I'm gonna go and get my seraph blade.'  
'Bye boys! Alec, you can go and kill this demon that's just round the corner near the coffee shop. Where is this annoying demon?'  
'It's in Pandemonium. Have fun!'  
'Oh, we will.' Izzy ran off after Clary.

 

Izzy and Clary walked up the steps to the training room to get Clary's seraph blade, laughing at Alec and Jace.  
'Those two could be a comedy act!'  
'Honestly though, it's a demon! It's not as bad as never getting any to kill, because that would be no fun!' Izzy stopped laughing as soon as she set eyes on the weapons cupboard.  
'Where the hell have all the weapons gone!?'  
'Oh my God! All of the seraph blades, shit! Alec's bow and arrow aren't here either!'  
They both ran off to find the boys.

 

'So yeah. That's the prank I pulled on them both. It serves them right for laughing at us every time we get pissed off!' Jace looked at all of the weapons under the table with a smirk on his face.  
'Really, Jace? Izzy is going to kill you! Oh no, wait, she's going to kill ME! She'll think I didn't stop you!' Alec sighed and leaned against the wall.  
'JACE! ALEC! THERE'S A PROBLEM! ALL OF THE WEAPONS ARE GONE!' Izzy ran over to Alec and Jace.  
'We can check the security footage to see who did it! I'm so sorry guys!' Clary ran to the security footage on the computer.  
'No need, Clary.' Jace was still keeping a straight face, but he was on the verge of laughing.  
'What? Do you not want to find the person who did this?'  
'Well, of course I do, but I already know who did it.'  
'What? Who did it? I'm going to kill them!'  
Jace gestured under the table. Clary looked and as soon as she saw what was under there, she jumped on Jace and started to slap him. Not hard, playful slapping, but hard enough to make him realise she was pissed.  
Alec started to walk away rolling his eyes, until Izzy stopped him.  
'Nope! Not this time mi hermano, you stay right here!'  
Alec sighed. 'This was all Jace, this had nothing to do with me, attack him not me!' Alec could see the glint in Izzy's eyes told him otherwise, so he braced himself for her to jump on him.  
Izzy ran and leaped at her brother and just as Alec caught her, she hit the back of his head once.  
'Don't ever do that again, mi hermano. That was not funny! I thought all of the weapons had been stolen!'  
Alec put Izzy down, frowning, and rubbed the back of his head.  
'I didn't know anything about this until about two minutes ago! Blame Jace! I would say slap him, but I think he's had enough of that from Clary.'  
'Clary! Clary! Calm down! I'm not into that stuff! It's a bit too kinky for me.' Jace burst out laughing as Clary hit him one last time and walked off.  
'For the record Jace, you and Clary would be very cute together. Don't you think, Alec?'  
'Hmm? Whatever.' Alec walked over to his bow and arrow. 'Jace, I'll wait 5 minutes at the door until I'm going to fight this demon by myself.' Alec started to walk over to the door.  
'Thankyou Izzy, I understand we look extremely cute together with Clary slapping me. And let's be honest, I look cute with anybody.' Jace smiled and grabbed his seraph blade. 'I'm going to go kill this demon with Alec before Alec kills me first.'  
Izzy ran to go and find Clary.

 

Once Izzy had found Clary, they went to pandemonium to find the demon.  
'Okay. Glamoured?' Izzy asked.  
'Yep! I want to kill this demon so hard just to prove a point to Jace.'  
'Clary, despite how you and Jace violently deny it, you have a connection! I've never seen my brother as happy as he is around you. I mean he's remotely happy around Alec, but those two just constantly piss each other off.'  
'Izzy, I like Jace, I do, but we both know how Alec feels about him.'  
'Yes, we know that Alec has feelings for Jace, but he hasn't come clean out and said it yet. Hopefully one day he will, and one day he will find the perfect guy, but Jace is definitely not the one. I mean, for one, Jace is straight.'  
'True, but what about Simon? He's my best friend, and I'm really not sure how I feel about him right now.'  
'Clary, you just said how you feel about him! He's your best friend! I thought we covered this last year, when you two tried to date, but it really didn't end well, because you didn't love him like that! You two will always be best friends, but I'm sorry to say, only that. I mean, I personally think that Simon is extremely cute. Clary, you need to realise that you two just aren't compatible.'  
'I guess, but I don't know, I'm still confused. I don't even know if Jace feels the same way!'  
'Trust me, he does. Anyway, despite how much I love these conversations with you, we need to kill this demon'  
'Yep, sure.'  
Izzy and Clary started walking down the street into the entrance to the club, the flashing red sign pulsing like Izzy's demon necklace.  
They walked into the club tracking the tall blonde woman wearing a short, tight, blue dress that showed off all of her features.  
'Is that the shapeshifter then?'  
'Yep. I'm going for how we met you, take her into the back room and kill the bitch. But hopefully this time, nobody will stop the process.' Izzy smiled at Clary.  
'Hey! I didn't know it was demon! I thought Jace was going to kill a woman!'  
'I know, I know. It's still pretty funny though, you have to admit.'  
'Fair enough, but let's focus on the plan, shall we?'  
'Okay, okay.'  
Izzy and Clary swam in and out of the crowd, desperately trying to keep track of the demon. She, or it, was extremely good at camouflaging itself into the crowd. Pandemonium was full of teenagers and adults alike, all dressed as if they should be in a strip club. The teenagers dressed in skimpy outfits that were too mature for any age, never mind their young age, and adults dressed like they were trying to relive the 'good old days' when they could actually pull off an outfit like they were wearing, which, for the record, they really couldn't.  
Izzy shuddered at the state of the clothes.  
'If my mother even tried to leave her room dressed like that, I would genuinely move to Australia and never come back.'  
'Wouldn't we all? Honestly why do people over the age of 30 think that they can pull off outfits made for people half their age?'  
'Goodness knows. It really doesn't suit them. Shit! Where did the demon go?'  
'Oh my god! We managed to lose it in a grand total of 2 seconds! Wait. Your necklace has stopped pulsing. That means it isn't nearby anymore.'  
Izzy sighed. 'That means it already left, or someone else killed it?'  
'That's possible. Do you reckon Jace and Alec came to help?'  
'Nope. Not possible. Is there any other shadowhunter here?'  
'I don't think so, but who's to say it wasn't a Downworlder?'  
'True, but let's not jump to conclusions, the demon might have run off.'  
'Your welcome, by the way.'  
Izzy and Clary jumped and turned around.  
'Yes. The Downworlder that killed that demon was me, so your welcome. I've seen another shadowhunter kill the same demon, 2, maybe 3 times? It was getting irritating to have him constantly in my club, so I did the honours. This time, the demon will actually stay dead, because you know as a warlock, I can do that. The fact that a warlock can kill demons better the shadowhunter is pretty ironic, don't you think?'  
Izzy and Clary were completely caught off guard by this man.  
'The shadowhunter who attempted to kill that demon, are you sure that there wasn't two shadowhunters? Parabatai?'  
'Well there may have been, but I only saw one. He was blonde, had a gift for irritating me?'  
Izzy and Clary glanced at each other.  
'Jace.' They said simultaneously.  
'Oh, was that his name? Tell him I said hi.'  
'Ok, but first of all it would be helpful to know who you are?' Clary said.  
'Oh, yes. I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. The high warlock of Brooklyn.'  
'Oh. Ok. I will tell Jace you said hi. No, Clary can do that.'  
'What? Honestly Izzy.' Clary rolled her eyes.  
'Oh? Biscuit. Do you and Jace have a thing?'  
'A thing??'  
'Well. They kinda do but it isn't official. Honestly I don't know why it's taking them so long.' Izzy laughed.  
'Whenever the time is right, biscuit. If it's right, it will happen. I should know, I mean, I'm 800 years old! I know more about relationships then you could ever imagine!'  
'Thankyou, Magnus, for the demon help.' Clary smiled sincerely.  
'Yes, and Clary will be sure to tell Jace you said hi.' Izzy walked off laughing.  
'Ugh. Bye Magnus.' Clary waved goodbye and ran off after Izzy.

 

Back at the institute, Jace was laughing at the thought of Izzy and Clary trying to kill the demon.  
'They aren't going to be able to demolish that demon, I mean it's gonna pop up again next week!'  
'Maybe, but don't underestimate our sister, she will definitely kill that thing.'  
'Ok, let's see!'  
'Hey!' Clary had a big grin on her face.  
'What's got you so happy?' Jace asked wearily.  
'Well, just the fact that the demon is dead, and is, in fact, not coming back!'  
'What? You two? How? What?' Jace stammered.  
'Well, we had some help..' Izzy said.  
'Help? From who?' Alec asked.  
'From the high warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus Bane. He killed it because he was getting irritated by Jace coming into the club constantly.'  
'Me? Irritating? What? I am hardly irritating! And what about Alec?'  
'Well Magnus said he'd only noticed you.'  
'Oh, and Magnus said hi, Jace.' Clary smiled.  
'Oh, did he? Next time I see him I'm going to tell him a hell of a lot more than 'hi'. Honestly!'  
'Well, considering he managed to kill a demon in one try that you've been trying to kill for at least 3 weeks, any argument you pick against him will probably be won by him.' Izzy laughed. 'Same goes for you Alec, deep down we all know you're the sassiest here. Don't go being a sassy little shit to a high warlock.'  
'Really, Izzy? Of course I won't!'  
'Mhmm. Ok then. I'm going to go find out more about Magnus Bane. Anyone care to join me?'  
'I will! I wanna find out more!' Clary walked over to the computer to start researching.  
'Yeh, sure. Why not?' Jace joined Clary at the computer.  
'Alec? Wanna join us?'  
'Sure, I don't wanna be the only one left out.'  
'Come on then!!' Izzy grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him over to the computer. Alec rolled his eyes and laughed.  
'Alec, you're gonna have to stop rolling your eyes or else they're gonna get lost in your head someday!' Everyone laughed, including Alec, but not before he rolled his eyes of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the next chapter!!

After searching up Magnus for an hour or so, the group had found out everything they wanted to know.

'Wait, so how old is Magnus? I mean there are plenty of articles about him, but they all say a different age? Some places say that he's 300 years old, others 500, and he himself said that he was 800? How old is this warlock?' Izzy kept looking, but still couldn't find a straight answer. 

'Honestly, I don't know, but he has certainly kept any information that he doesn't want out under wraps, I mean he's been around for what, let's say 400 years, yet there is no information on his family or when he was younger and still ageing. I'd say he had something to hide.' Jace smirked at the screen.

'Smart warlock. I would agree that he has something to hide, but the age thing? I have no idea.' Alec shrugged and sat back in his seat. 

'I didn't realise you actually existed, Alec. I mean for once you haven't had a smart ass comment on anything we've done in a while.' Jace laughed.

'That's true, but only because any of the idiotic things you've done so far I've seen a million time before, and frankly I'm getting bored of the same things all the time, Jace. You should start jazzing it up a bit, you're getting boring.'

'See? Sassy. You and Magnus have a lot in common, mostly getting pissed off with Jace, but still. If you ever meet, I want to be there, because that is going to be hilarious.' Izzy whispered something to Clary, and they both laughed.

Jace stood up and began to leave.  
'I can't look at more than one face for this long, other than my own, of course, so I'm off.' Jace walked out.

'Yeah, I'm going to go too. It's getting late, really. I'm going to bed.' Clay yawned and walked away.

'Don't forget! It's family dinner tomorrow night! You're cooking!' Izzy shouted after Clary.

'Ugh. Yeah, I have food planned, don't worry! Goodnight, guys!'

'Night, Clary!'

'Night.'

Izzy could tell by Alec's face that something was bothering him. They were incredibly close. Izzy knew everything about Alec, even if he didn't tell her everything, she just knew. Jace was pretty oblivious to Alec's feelings, but somethings he just knew, like Izzy. As parabatai, that's just what happened.

'What's bothering you, big brother? You seem out of it.'

'Hmm? Oh, I'm just annoyed that I'm not noticeable.'

'What? Alec, you are definitely noticed and acknowledged, don't worry!'

'That Magnus guy or whatever didn't see me at all, and I was stood right next to Jace the whole time! I fought the demon right next to him!'

'Alec, why are you so stressed about one person? He's hardly a big part of our lives, and I doubt he will be to be honest, I mean, we have no reason to see him again, so don't stress.'

'I know, I know, but that not just it. What were you and Clary whispering about before? I know it's none of my business, but it felt like you were talking about me? Oh my god, I sound like a 5 year old having an argument with my friend.' Alec shook his head and laughed.

'No, Alec, we were talking about you.' Alec raised an eyebrow and say forward. 'We basically just laughed at the fact that talking because we thought you were too busy staring at the pictures of Magnus.'

'Really, Izzy? Why would I be staring at Magnus?' Alec's eyes darted across the room while his hand reached the back of his heard.

'Oh, I don't know? Alec, when you're ready to talk about what you need to talk about, I'm here. Right now, I think you need to realise that for yourself. Despite how much I love you and these conversations with you, I'm tired! You know with all of my demon killing and all.' Izzy laughed. 'Goodnight, Alec. See you tomorrow' Izzy stood up and kissed the top of Alec's head.

'You never kiss me, Izzy.'

'Well that's because I can never reach you when you're stood up! You're a giant, you know, I can't reach, even in my gorgeous heels!' They both laughed. 'Goodnight!'

'Goodnight, Izzy.'

As Izzy walked off, Alec couldn't help but wonder how Izzy knew everything before he did. He didn't understand it, but he was grateful to have a sister like Izzy. She was truly the best, even if she did have poor taste in men. If you couldn't guess already, Alec didn't approve of Simon. He didn't think that he was good enough for Izzy. Simon was once a Mundie, after all. Before he could overthink anything, he went to bed, sleeping on the thought of what he could say to Izzy about everything he wanted to talk to her about.

All of their rooms were tailored to their personalities and tastes, as were their wardrobes. Jace's room was one of the largest, because he was one of the institute's strongest warriors. It was mostly filled with a training floor, because as one of the strongest fighters, you needed to put in the hours of training. His wardrobe was mostly sweats and his shadowhunter gear, but there was some shirts and nice clothing that wasn't ruined, see aside for special occasions, like parties etc, that it was extremely rare for him to go to anyway, but Izzy insisted that he must have these types of clothes set aside, just in case. Nobody argued with Izzy, so he obviously agreed.

In Clary's room, nobody knew what colours the walls were, because they were fully covered with all of her drawings. In half of her room where a training floor would be, she had art supplies everywhere. From easels to canvases to paintbrushes scattered everywhere, you name it, Clary had it. When she wasn't demon hunting, or at family dinner, she was drawing. She would draw anything and everything. Her wardrobe was full of her mundane clothes, because they gave her most comfort when she needed it. It of course had her shadowhunter gear in it, and like Jace, Izzy had also demanded that she have dressy clothes for parties that she most certainly wouldn't be attending.

Alec's room, had he not had Izzy by his side, would be dark and the only decoration would be his bow and arrow. But because of Izzy's refusal to let him have such a dark and dreary room, she put little specks of colour around the room, and so his room was lined with gold and silver. His wardrobe was more or less all black, including his gear, but like all of them, he had one or two colourful (ish) outfits that he kept aside for the parties Izzy insisted he would, in fact, one day attend.

Izzy had the most decorated room of them all. A lot of it was a deep purple, with a section of her room specifically for getting changed, and a dressing table with all of her makeup, and her selection of red lipsticks ranging from bright red to crimson. She looked gorgeous in them all. Her wardrobe was amazing. Her shadowhunter gear was black, yet somehow colourful. Her party outfits consisted of sequinned silver dresses, gold dresses and short, white two pieces. For her everyday wear, her clothing always showed a bit of skin, and her outfits were often very tight, which certainly caught Simon's attention.

-

'You look tired.' Jace said notably to Clary.

'Thanks, Jace. I didn't realise. You know, this tends to be what people look like, with roughly three hours of sleep.' Clary yawned as she spoke.

'Three hours? Oh honey, why? Right, that doesn't matter, let's fix you right up! We will put a hell of a lot of concealer under those eyes, and add a little mascara to really make those eyes pop! Then we will get you out of those swears into some more flattering clothes and get someone caffeine down your throat! Go, go, go! I'm going to need your help for once, so Jace , despite how incredibly annoying you are bound to be to her, I need you to take his one to my makeup desk, and don't touch anything, because I swear to god if you do, you won't see that pathetic thing you call a p-'

'Got it, Izzy. No need to be so bloody graphic, honestly.' Jace picked up Clary and started walking to Izzy's room. Izzy raised an eyebrow at him. 'What? She's tired, I'm just being a gentleman.' Izzy shook her head in disbelief then ran to find Alec.

'Alec! Get some coffee ready! Clary is extremely tired and today is the family dinner, so unless you want me to cook, put that coffee on.' Alec's eyes went wide with worry, so be nodded and started making the coffee. Izzy ran off to get some clothes for Clary.

Izzy ran to Clary's room to get some clothes for her, she decided on some of her mundane clothes because she knew that Clary was most comfortable in those clothes, even though Izzy didn't like them. As chose her favourite outfit, Clary's black jeans and tank top, with a jacket just in case. In all honesty, Izzy wanted to know why Clary had only has a few hours of sleep, as it must be something important, because Clary always had early nights, she just physically couldn't stay up very late. Izzy also knew that even though Clary was most definitely on the verge of sleeping, she and Jace could have a cute little moment together before she went back to her room.

Izzy walked back into her room to find Clary asleep on Jace on her bed.

'Okay. I'm all for you and Clary together, but on my bed? Hell no! Get off now!'

'Calm down, Izzy, she literally fell asleep in my arms? What am I supposed to do? Wake her up? She looks too cute asleep to wake up.'

'Cute? Honestly, Jace, tell her that when she wakes up! She will love it. Anyway, let's get this one up.'

Jace woke Clary up and sat her at Izzy's makeup desk. Izzy proceeded to make Clary look far more awake.

'Jace, despite how much I know you want to be here when she changes, I highly doubt she will be happy with that. So please, leave, and I will let you back in when she's all dressed.'

'Clary, I picked out some clothes for you to get into, so you look less... dead.'

'Okay, thanks Izzy.'

Izzy left the room so that Clary had some privacy.

'Izzy, I think you need to see this...' Alec looked worried.

Izzy looked at Alec curiously, and followed him to Clary's room. Her room was the same as it was when she had gone to get Clary some clothes.

'What's the problem, this all looks normal to me?'

Alec gestured to her art desk. It was overflowing with drawings of Valentine and all of the terrible things that he had done.

'I didn't look over here when I came in before. You don't think...?'

'Well last time she drew things like this, Valentine returned, and we all know what happened then.'

Last year, Clary couldn't sleep properly for weeks, and she started drawing things like this, pictures of Valentine, her father, killing Downworlders, and eventually, after a few days of drawings, Valentine returned. It was almost like Valentine had a link to Clary, and Clary could almost predict when Valentine was here. She hasn't drawn any in a year, so everyone thought that he went into hiding when both Clary and Jace, who then thought they were related, worked together to kill him. They didn't manage to kill him, but they hadn't heard a word from him since then. Clary and Jace found out that Valentine was full of it, and that he wasn't truly Jace's father, but was Clary's. Clary would never think of him as a father though, she hated him with everyone ounce of her body. She would only ever think of Luke as her father. Luke was her mother's fiancé, and also the leader of the New York pack (of werewolves)'

'I'm calling Simon, I think he should be here for this.' 

'Here for what? I came to surprise Clary and help with family dinner.' Simon looked at what Alec and Izzy were staring at. 'No. Not again. I can't deal with that bastard again. He's pissed me of so much, and this time, I will NOT hold back for Clary's sake, he will be dead.'

'Simon calm down, this might not be what we all think it is.'

'Ok then. Is Clary ok?'

'She's ok. Tired, but ok.'

'Good.'

Jace walked into the room. 'Guys, we have to go and kill a demon. The drawings? Again? If he shows his face, I will kill him.'

'Wait. Demon? Where?'

'Pandemonium. We should all go, considering these drawings, just in case.'

'Okay, I'll go and tell Clary.'

After 20 minutes of getting ready and getting all of their weapons, they were all about to go to Pandemonium.

'Okay, let's go guys.'

When they arrived at Pandemonium, the atmosphere had changed dramatically since yesterday. As they were walking in, Magnus suddenly appeared in front of them.

'Back so soon, are we? I thought I killed that demon so that you wouldn't have to come back.' Magnus sighed.

'Killing one demon doesn't excuse other demons coming here. You seem to attract them really, don't you?' Jace smirked.

'Oh. You must be Jace, the irritating one.' Magnus turned to face Alec. 'Is he-' pointing at Alec '-with you?'

Alec went bright red as Izzy replied.

'Yes. This is my big brother, Alec. Jace's parabatai? The other shadowhunter we mentioned? The one you didn't notice?'

'Oh, sweetie, I did notice him. I just didn't realise shadowhunters could look like that.' Magnus smiled at Alec. 'Magnus, by the way, though I doubt your friends spared any details about me.'

Alec smiled and looked away. Izzy smiled at her brother's reaction.

'So where is said demon? I'm sure I could help.'

'Erm, I don't think we need your help, considering it is our job to kill demons, not yours.' Jace stood forward as to challenge Magnus.

'Well, yes, but those three times that you tried to kill that demon didn't really work very well for you, did they? But that one time I tried to kill it, it stayed away, did it not? Don't be so ungrateful, Jace.'

'BEHIND YOU!' Magnus shouted.

They all turned around and became face to face with Valentine. Alec instantly has his bow and arrow on him, Jace had his seraph blade at his throat, Izzy had her whip around his leg, and Clary had run to his back and was digging her seraph blade into him. Magnus also had his magic at the ready.

'Hello, Clarissa. I see you have exactly what I want.'

'And what exactly is that?'

'The warlock.' Valentine smirked at Magnus.

'Not gonna happen.' Alec spoke up.

'Protective, are we? Oh please, it's not like this pathetic Downworlder means anything to any of you. You are all superior compared to him, stop protecting it.' Valentine spat.

'It? I hardly think it's fitting to be calling me it, considering we all have a weapon on you right now. One drop of magic on you and bye bye Valentine.'

'Oh really? Do it then.'

'Trust me, I want to. But for some reason I feel like these lot want to speak to you.'

Simon ran towards Valentine, fangs out. 'I will kill you, so try anything and you won't take up anymore space in this club.'

'Oh Clarissa. I am so disappointed in you. Two Downworlder friends? They aren't worth your time! Let me kill them!'

'Okay, you need to take your assigned seat back wherever the fuck you've been the past year. Frankly, everybody liked it a lot better then. Nobody gave a shit where you were, because if they did, do you not think they would have gone looking for you? Did Clary not visit father dearest after you nearly killed her? Boo hoo, Valentine.' Magnus smiled mockingly at Valentine.

Alec couldn't decide where to put his eyes. He was in awe at what Magnus had just said. Izzy was right, Magnus was extremely sassy. But he needed to keep his eyes on Valentine. Alec smiled to himself with his weapon still threatening to impale Valentine right there and then.

'This fight hardly seems fair. You have a whole team and then there is just poor old me.' He turned around to face Clary. 'Kill me then, Clarissa. Do it, right now. DO IT!' Valentine barked at Clary. Clary jumped out of her soon at the sound of his voice. She hated him, and would willingly kill him, but she needed information first.

'Not quite yet. Why do you needs Magnus? What does he mean to you?'

'Oh, quite a lot. He's a high warlock. That means he has a lot of magic in him, and I could do with that back at home. Did you even know he was a high warlock? From the way he's on the outside of your group, I'd say you haven't known him more than a day.'

'Nope, sorry. We've known him about a year? We met at a 'Valentine Morgernstern fucked up my life' club. Didn't we? He's been part of our group ever since then, haven't you, Magnus?' 

'Of course, biscuit! It's hard not to fall in love with this one don't you think?

'Well of course it is, she is my daughter, after all. So Clarissa, since you've known Magnus for so long, do you have a nickname for him?'

'Of course! Maggy B!' Clary gave Magnus an apologetic look that screamed 'I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could think of'. Magnus nodded at her as to say 'I know, biscuit.'

'Very well, I'm going to go now. It's been lovely seeing you all again. Goodbye Clarissa, the rest of you.'

Everyone lowered their weapons.

'Valentine! You come near me or any of these people again, I will not spare you. You will die. Goodbye!' Jace waved at him.

Once Valentine had left, they all exhaled loudly. In the time that Valentine had taken to make them all hate him more, the club had slowly deteriorated and became abandoned other than Clary, Alec, Jace, Izzy, Magnus and Simon.

'Quick question,' Everyone lifted their head to listen to Simon. 'Is family dinner still on?'

'Erm? I don't know. Maybe?' Clary replied.

'Do you know what, why not? Let's not let Valentine ruin our evening! He can't get into the institute, so why waste a meal!' Izzy looked at everyone's faces, particularly Alec's. 'Do you know what, Magnus? Would you like to join us? Come to family dinner?'

Jace interrupted Izzy. 'Izzy? Magnus is hardly family, he can't come to family dinner.'

Izzy gave him the finger and explained why Magnus should come. 'He just helped save our asses so suck it up, Jace! So Magnus. Yes or no?'

Magnus laughed as he replied. 'Of course, honey! At family dinner, do we drink wine, or not?'

'Hell yes we drink wine! We drink any kind of alcohol. Shall we get smashed? I'm all for it!'

They all laughed and agreed, and went back to the institute. Clary began to cook dinner. She was cooking a Sunday roast, and Simon was helping her. They had a much needed conversation about what they were to each other, and they both decided that they were better off as friends, and then proceeded to confide in one another their for Jace and Izzy. Neither was shocked about who the other liked, because they had both already guessed as much.

After two or so hours of cooking and getting ready for dinner, all 6 of them sat around the table. They all enjoyed the company of Magnus, and decided that Magnus should be a regular at the monthly family dinner. Magnus offered to cook next time and said that they would have it at his apartment. Nobody was opposed to that, so they all agreed.

Two hours later, all of the food had been eaten and Magnus was using his magic to get drinks for them all. Clary decides to just take the plunge with Jace, so she took him off to one side, with two shots at the ready. 

'Clary? What's the matter? Is something wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, but because I am almost certainly going to get drunk enough to forget this, so here goes.' She took one shot. 'Ugh. Ok. Jace, I like you. A lot. And I don't know if you do too, but-' Jace interrupted her.

'Clary, I like you too, I really do.' Jace leaned in to kiss her, but there was a crash and an already drunk Simon was on tee floor next to Clary. Jace mumbled under his breath 'He must be the only bloody vampire to get this drink after only two glasses of wine.'

'Simon! Are you ok?' Izzy was by his side helping him stand.

'Yup. Fine. Is the room spinning? Can I sleep here tonight? Ooooo sleep. That sounds good right now.'

'Ok. Let's get you to bed. I'll take you.' Izzy flashed a smile. Alec raised his eyebrows at her, but dismissed the thoughts of them together from his mind.

'Alexander, can I speak to you outside? Like outside the institute? It's too crowded in here.' Magnus asked.

'Sure.' Alec and Magnus walked outside.

After 5 minutes of Magnus and Alec being outside, Alec burst through the door. Alone.

'Where's Magnus?' Izzy asked worriedly.

'They took him, Izzy. They took Magnus.'


End file.
